As previous medical reports in Chinese medicine, scorpion is known as “Quanchong” or “Quanxie”. The earliest record can be traced back to the Kaibao's Herbal Classic and listed in volume 40, the worm section of Compendium of Materia Medica, which has been over 2000 years medical history. The scorpion has been proved to have effects for extinguishing endogenous wind and suppressing pain, relieving internal fever and dissipating stagnation, activating meridian and alleviating pain. It is clinically used to treat migraine, peripheral facial paralysis, rheumatism pain and cancer pain, etc., which are proved to be effective. The active ingredient of the scorpion is the toxin secreted by the caudal gland. The toxin contains a lot of active components with high pharmaceutical values, and it is a natural active peptide pool that contains various multi-functional peptides.
However, only few of analgesic active ingredients have been separated, purified and structure analyzed from the scorpion or scorpion venom, such as the analgesic-antitumor peptide and analgesic-antimicrobial active peptide, etc.